Tenebroshi Kirin
Tenebroshi kirin is an extremely rare elder dragon believed long to be just a dark legend from scrolls. It may be fought in G-rank and Ultimate rank. Appearence Its fur is stained violet with the essence of poison inducing powder. The hide of tenebroshi is charred black by the dragon elements power. The crimson dragon thunder surrounds the tenebroshi at all times unlike the regulars, whose thunder only appears when threatened. The horn is also coloured crimson. Behavior Its nature is shocking compared to its other subspecies, its essence makes it hostile to anything around it, even including plants. Forests have been witnessed withering away from the powder it releases which stops the growth and assorbsion of water. It even can create a sinkhole from weakening the soil and dissolving the roots. Intro *'Fallen woods: Area 5' Ancient terror The hunter enters the ruin through a newly created hole. Unable to see through the darkness he/she lights a torch, unveiling a strange but creepy thing in the ruins center. It appears to be an ancient trap, with four crystals resembling kirin horns on each side, they are black and lack any sort of power left. Now a shadowy figure dashes past blowing out the torch and leaving behind a mysterious purple mist. Before the hunter can do anything a velociprey enters the area and investigates in curiousity what the cloud is. In a shocking scene the mist is revealed to be a lethal poison which causes the velociprey to flail about and call for others as its pitch swifts dramatically low as it turns to a black liquid. The hunters dares not move from his/her position as the shadow appears again, draining up the liquid and leaving red mist next. Three more velociprey enter the area responding to the dead ones calls and make the same mistake.... the supposed leader moves towards the cloud and it encases it. The velociprey isn't shown as the other two start yelping as a loud fizzing sound echoes. The camera pans back to the velociprey, a bare skeleton. Charging in an enraged velocidrome appears already knowing there has been travesty in there. Behind them the shadow sheds the powder on the exit causing the velociprey on the right to freeze in spot. The left one goes pcycho and jumps about everywhere in the room causing the velocidrome to give a commanding call, but fails. Suddenly the shadow finally reveals itself in front of the fear frozen velociprey and knocks it through the mist presumably killing it. Velocidrome roars at the dark kirin shape causing it to fire a dragon sphere at the now frothing remaining one and evaporates it instantly. Colour flows into the dark figure, revealing it to be Tenebroshi Kirin. Velocidrome lunges at tenebroshi but it simply jumps back and counter attacks with a horn swipe breaking velocidrome crest and scarring its eyes. Seeing its defence down tenebroshi knocks it upwards glows red and does its combo on it breaking velocidrome's spine and kills it instantly. The hunter gets up to face the huge threat, and with tenebroshi turning towards the hunter, the hunt begins! Battle A lot of mechanics from G rank kirin/oroshi kirins hunts carry over to this fight. However, there is a lot of new things about this fight that make it unique enough to be considered a different fight than the rest. It's biggest change is the inclusion of two permanent rage modes once the horn breaks making the fight more difficult either way. Unique attacks Most of kirin (4th gens) thunder attacks are used by tenebroshi which have been changed to dragon. *'Dragon sweep' Tenebroshi raises itself up and swings its head vertically sending out a bolt of dragon in the same direction. *'Hidden strike' Tenebroshi suddenly disappears as the music goes quiet. A bunch of shadows appear around the area and all gather in one spot behind a random player before it suddenly strikes at such a speed it actually falls down after this attack. *'Flesh eating powder' Its arua/mane glows red as tenebroshi seeming stands in the same spot. Without warning it leaps, spreading a large cloud of red mist around itself. The cloud itself drains health very fast (20healthpersecond) *'Poison powder' Same animation as the flesh powder with the obvious change being it spreading poison instead of acidic substances. *'Poison glob' For a second it opens its mouth and fires out a single small glob of poison. *'Leap and horn downthrust' Its horn glows violently crimson while turning towards a random player. Leaping a remarkable height it darts down causing a quake and a huge burst of dragon in a straight line. In rage mode this can ohko unprepared players. (Ultimate rank only) *'Dark spin' Rearing up for 2 seconds it sparks dragon before doing a 360° spin sending a dragon beam in the circle. Modes *'Armor mode' When enraged its hide becomes immune to melee damage. Cannot happen if horn is broken *'Shock and rage' If its horn breaks it goes into a permanent rage mode from losing one of its abilities. Activated if the last attack was dragon based. *'Toxic rage' A horn break causes this if it did a poison attack before this. (Ultimate rank only) *'Reapers wrath' When tenebroshi loses 40% of its health it will use this final form Shock and rage attacks Its violet fur becomes a blazing red. Scenery taints red. Dragon erupts from stub of horn *'Discharge' Tenebroshi's entire body glows until is unleashes a orb of dragonlighting around itself. *'Dragon summon' Fires a bolt of lightning into the sky. Dragon thunder begins to strike randomly around the area. *'Call of the dark beast' Tennebroshi rears up and let's out a cry similar of that to a zinogre's. The call brings the players possible fears as it summons a stygain zinogre to aid the tenebroshi in battle. *'Empowering the dark beast' If stygain zinogre is in the same area it may summon a single dragon thunder on it, charging it instantly. *'Dark charge' Stepping backwards it flashes dragon for a second before doing its charge surrounding itself with it. The speed from it causes it to slide afterward. *'Flesh powder fix' Its acidic cloud is put up to form an arua. Whenever it moves there's a chance the arua will shred a cloud behind tenebroshi. *'Unbalanced sphere' A violent move as tenebroshi combos front and back kicks three times. On the last front kick launches a ball of dragonlightning that bounces until it hits a player or it slows to a halt and explodes. *'Dragon horn beam' Its ultimate attack in this mode. Tenebroshi will launch a shockwave that knocks hunters away. The earth will shake as the scenery will seem to erupt into waves of crimson fire. Dragon is zapped into tenebroshi where hunters must act to stop it. If hunters fail to stop tenebroshi chargeup the power is unleashes in a huge beam three times its size. The danger comes from its sudden turn towards the player with the lowest dragon resistance with an intension of a okho. And if it succeeds its horn regenerates and enters armor mode. If stopped it will fall over and be unable to proform this attack again. Toxic rage attacks Its fur becomes even more misty and turning magenta. Scenery turns grey. Its poison is now deadly. *'''Poison breath A rather unexpected attack which replaces its dragon sweep. Has a longer reach than it. *'Toxic pillers' Raises pillers of solid poison in the same way how oroshi kirin raises ice spikes. *'Solid poison replacal' Poison mist swirls arounds its stump of a horn and forms a solid toxic spike. Any attack that involves its horn now does deadly poison. Although annoying it can be broken. *'Calling of the toxic bird wyvern' Tenebroshi rears up and makes a screech that either resembles an iodrome or a great wroggis call. The called monster will join the tenebroshi in battle. *'Launching of poison' If it has the poison horn it may swipe upwards causing five blobs of poison to be flung up, randomly landing in the area. *'Revolting river' Vomits out a single blob which bursts into an downstream of lumped toxic fluid. *'Poison mist fix' Same as the flesh mist, but poisonous. *'Switching powers' After 7 minutes it switches this form for its Shock and rage with a shockwave of dragon. *'Gurgled burst' Its ultimate attack in this form. It does its poison breath and suddenly goes wild, sending out poison globs everywhere. Ending it all out is a toxic whrilwind that does massive damage with upswing and it grows its horn back if it finishes the move. (U rank) Reaper's wrath Horn is replaced by a dragon thunder spear double the horns length. Fur turns magenta and crackles with dragon and its hide turns jet black. Scenery starts distorting. *'Yell' When changing into this form it is surrounded by a dark cloud Carves G rank *'T.Kirin finehide' Sharp black pelt from the tenebroshi kirin. Its pattern is a sign of decay. *'T.Kirin lash' A tail made to absorb the element the user is controlling. *'T.Kirin erodefur' Deadly fur that does what legends say, absorb life into its lining. *'Deathly spear' A horn which limited power for worthy foes. Even though its weak it took the lifes of many a foolish opponent. Ultimate rank *'T.kirin stronghide' Solid jet black hide taken from a deathly creature. It is considered bad luck to even look at it. *'T.kirin scarn' Strong and sharp, this evolved tail provided a sudden end to those who attempted to sneak attack the darkness. *'T.kirin doomfur' Saturated to its thickest regions in poison, dragon substitutes it if raged, what even is this abomination of "fur"? *'Reaper's spear' The only thing holding back the terrors power, if one breaks it, the binding of evil is broken... Quests Plague of ancients *Reward: 25460z *Fee: 4276z *Time limit: 50mins *Sub quest: Break T.Kirin's horn *Client: Wyverian waysayer *Description: Hear well kindred hunter. A corrupted kirin has emerged from its prisonment, bringing down the woods around it. The legend must be put to rest let the everwood become stone. Trivia *'''Tenebroshi is Latin for dark. *Some of the attacks and abilities of Tenebroshi were changed after viewing the rather forgotten Plague Kirin to avoid allegations of copying. *It is weak to its subspecies elements Credits Ukanlos Subspecies: Helped in the render of Tenebroshi kirin. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Chaoarren